Under The Shining Moon
by Wolfiqueen
Summary: As routine Soul left the party, slouching and grumbling about it being 'uncool' this time something unexpected happens. Maka follows him, finding him down at the beach. A request I got for valentines day.


Fanfiction, Under the Shining Moon.

Under The Shining Moon

The night seemed to be perfect, to the breeze, the lighting, hell even the whole fucking atmosphere was perfect. Yet here Soul was sulking like a baby because he thought it was beyond that of the emotion of boredom. Maka felt her head pulsate with anger, the urge to just Maka-chop the white-haired male beside her for complaining to much. She knew he was expecting it but he kept god damn complaining and she felt something on her forehead twitch and she hit him on the back of the head, hard.

"What the hell Maka!" Soul hissed, standing up instantly while holding his head. Glaring daggers at his blonde friend.

"Stop complaining Soul, I thought you wanted to be cool, cool guys go to parties" she grunted.

"No, cool guys ditch the party, don't you know anything?" Soul huffed and started walking towards the door to leave, Maka felt her cheeks burn as she watched her friend walk straight out the door with a slouch.

She stays silent and feels a weight on her shoulders. She glances around the big room, seeing many of her friends dancing and laughing she felt out of place as she never knew what to do at parties. Everyone here had their own thing they did.

Blackstar went around trying to get people to bow down to him and worship him until they finally gave in. Tsubaki followed her best friend trying to drag him away from the poor souls. Kidd was making sure Liz and Patti were rehearing perfectly for their little play. Mr Stein was waiting to make a highly emotion speech for Death that would be enturupted by either Spirit or Blackstar, causing Death to give them both his ever so famous Shinigami-Chop.

And Soul… Soul would leave her behind once her dad came to beg her to dance, leaving the party all together to find him not home once she arrived back, she remembers always wondering where he was coming from so late at night.

Maybe that could do with what happened next, suddenly wanting to take a different approach to her situation with a bolt of confidence she suddenly stood up and rushed for her whited-haired and red-eyed roommate.

She rushed past the school's doors, ignoring her father's protests as she tried to chase after Soul. She ran down the streets, barely getting a glance of that familiar shining white hair. It hadn't been that long since he left so it should've taken this long for her to track him down.

Suddenly taking a wrong turn down an alley way Maka found herself staring at the beach, her breath caught in her throat as she saw spiky white hair staring at her. He turned around showing her that it was very well Soul, his eyes find hers and he turns around, looking back out to the ocean views not before breathing out an annoyed sigh.

Maka made her way down the hill of sand, with great difficulty I must add, it was quite a sad sight actually. After falling on her face, a bunch of sand digging into her hair and nose and ears, lucky for her Soul didn't notice her embarrassingly clumsy moment.

She brushed the sand off her face and some from her pigtails. She quietly sat beside Soul, his crimson eyes never leaving the water.

"Is this where you escape to after ditching parties?" Maka asked curiously in a joking tone, no wonder he never came home until the early hours of the morning, the look of the beach with the shining moon smiling- more like grinning down at the pair was amazing.

"If I told you, you would track me down every time and drag me back to the lame ass gathering you call a party" Soul mumbled annoyed and obviously pissed off at something. Maka looked hurt at his statement but she swallowed down the sharp pain her heart just felt, she knew she couldn't take his words personally, he was in a bad mood.

"I'm not dragging you back now" She simply states, she doesn't know what words struck out at him but he turned his head towards her and stared into her emerald eyes, he huffed, frustration taking over him. He stood up and walked away, not wanting to look at her, playing with the sand with his foot roughly.

"I don't care if you want to take me back or not, it's my place and I just want to be left alone right now" Soul groaned and sat down, avoiding looking at her. It was Maka's turn to get angry, she doesn't know why but every time Soul is angry she becomes angry and they stay pissed at each other for so long and the thought of it pissed her off more.

She stood up and grabbed him by the collar and pushed him into the stone wall behind them. His eyes glazed over, turning a deeper blood red, she was entranced within his gaze. Yet it wasn't powerful enough to make her less pissed.

"I'm not leaving Soul, I miss you okay? I barely get to spend time with you, I haven't even seen you in 2 weeks and when I do you just get up and leave and then I find you and you want me to leave you? I'm sorry but if that's what you want that we might as well not even be friends" She screamed into his face. She has no idea what came over her, but the thought of her and Soul no longer being friends terrified her and if he agreed…. She just hoped it didn't come to that.

Moments passed and Soul said nothing, Maka huffed and stumbled back, turning her gaze away from the male who refused to even look her way. She sighed and started to walk through the sandy ground.

She felt arms wrap around her back, she felt her face a light. She just stood still as Soul's arms tightened around her and him bury his face in her back.

"Don't leave" he said simply, nothing else was needed to be said at the moment. They both knew they would talk later on about the subject and a few objects would've been thrown across the room if needed be.

Her legs gave way and she fell to the ground, quickly getting caught by her friends arms as he chuckled. They sat in the sand, until Soul dragged the ash blonde onto his lap and used her as his own pillow, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Why are you giving me so much affection?" Maka asked, voice low and slow not wanting the moment to be ruined with a simple question, but the questions never ceasing to leave her mind. Soul moved uncomfortably under her once the words slipped from her mouth.

"Sorry.. ah sorry" Soul slightly stuttered, starting to take Maka off his lap with an embarrassed blush on his face. They defiantly need to talk about this later.

Her eyes widened with bewilderment as she scooted back to be closer to him and if it wasn't possible his face brightened more red than his eyes. Maka never thought she would ever see the day Soul blushed and that within the last 6 minutes he blushed more times than she thought possible.

"No" escaped her lips as she crawled forward, she felt her skin aflame as her knee scraped his arm lightly. The action didn't go unnoticed by the white-haired boy as once again his eyes glazed over.

"God this is so uncool" Soul huffed under his breath, tipping his head back staring at the stars with a state of aggression. A cruel laugh escapes his lips, avoiding to look at the ashy blonde staring up at him with anger yet with loving care hiding in her gaze.

Maka crawled back and sat on her knees, still gazing at Soul with curious eyes. He never took his eyes off the dark sky as if they were glued with super glue. Soul leaned back onto the sand, sand digging into his back and causing his shirt to ride up and expose his skin.

The breeze started to pick up and Maka shivers slightly, rubbing her arms tightening her blazer around her shoulders. She gazes out onto the beachy ocean and a smile appears on her face, Soul's eyes never ceasing to draw their attention to the ashy blonde next to him.

Maka raises her eyebrow as she gazes at her 'cool' friend, she tugs onto his shirt lightly as if it was affectionate, though she wasn't trying to be. He gazed down at his friend with an unreadable expression.

"What?" He asked, irritation visible in his voice. She has the overwhelming sense to just roll her eyes at her roommate but she just went with a finger flick on his tanned forehead.

"Let's go swimming" Maka smiles cheekily, while Soul looks at her in horror.

"Are you suggesting?..." Soul raised a cocky eyebrow, his shark-like teeth making an inappropriate smirk. Maka makes a confused face as to what he was implying until a lightbulb goes off inside her head and she scoffs and hits the back of his head, hard.

"What no! Soul you pervert, if I had a book right now you would get the worst Maka-Chop of your-" before she could continue her rant Soul had picked her up and hung the tall yet thin girl over his shoulder and started making his way to the ocean while he was chuckling like a madman.

Maka got a little scared as it was similar to the mad laugh Dr Stein made before he was ready to dissect another endangered animal, while it was shivering in fear in the steel cage. The sound of sand shuffling in water hit Maka's ears and she started to get scared.

Soul lifted her over the little crashing wave, she squirmed under his touch.

"Soul let me down!" She shouted at her asshole of a roommate, he just chuckled in her face.

"If you want" He smiled and dropped her into the freezing cold water, she gasped and grabbed onto his toned leg, tripping Soul over. Landing into the water on top of her, a smirk appearing on his face again.

"Asshole" Maka whispered under her breath, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your the one who said to let you down" Soul smiled, shark teeth shining in the moonlight, salt water dropping from his ivory white hair and soopy hair-water falling onto her face. Maka huffed before standing up and trying to squeeze the water from her black dress. The one identical to that of the one in the dark piano room in Souls soul.

"Jerk" she said under her breath, pulling the water from her childish piggy tails, looking a little mature with the black rose hair ties in her hair. "I make you a death scythe and you repay me with a soaked dress, thanks" she thanked sarcastically, glaring at her former partner/weapon.

"I already thanked you and you still want to be thanked?" Soul asked, huffing out a breath as if he was exhausted, his back falling against the sand.

"No, but you could be a little I don't know... Happier?" Maka shrugged, shifting uncomfortably under the Moon's grin, the white- haired weapon raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Happier?" He scoffed "I am happy, but I don't think because of our achievements means I have to be happier. I mean already being with you makes me happy, see" he smiled, not grinned or smirked... Smiled. Maka giggled and he smiled back at her.

"Okay you've made your point" she rolled her eyes, he chuckled.

"About that swim?" He raises a questioning eyebrow, a smile still in his lips.

"I can't swim in a dress and heels" Maka sighed, glancing down at her attire with a frown.

"I know you wear your singlet and pajama shorts under the dresses you wear" he stated as if he was a stalker, causing her to blush deeply and turn her gaze away from the male.

"Fine, I'll swim with you" Maka grumbled before slipping off her quite already wet dress, very well showing she was indeed wearing what he described. He smirked as he started to unbutton his striped black suit and deep red undershirt, along with his matching striped suit pants. He ended up in his blue boxers with the bones on it.

The sight made Maka laugh as the memories of the test came back to her. Sid making him strip down because he was covered in cheat sheets, publicly embarrassing him in front of the class. At the sight of her laughing Soul blushed realising of the thoughts running through her head.

"Okay let's just get into the water before I die of previous life embarrassment, that's uncool" He sighed, feeling the water hit his bare chest.

"You're uncool" she cursed under her breath 'so maturely'. she followed her former partner into the water.

Suddenly she felt a warm palm grab her wrist, Soul tugged her closer to him, more into the water, feeling her body shiver at the instant contact.

Soul wraps his arms around his roommate, his heartbeat speeding at the skin to skin contact. The loss of her breath queued him that she felt the same way.

He rested his forehead onto hers.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked with a caring tone, tighting his arms around her waist. Maka licked her lips and glanced down at his before nodding staring back into his eyes.

"I've always trusted you Soul, you know that" She responded, her voice low and important.

He smiled and rubbed his nose against hers lovingly. her eyes widened at the affection she was receiving from the most closed off person she knew and she loved that she was the person who got to see this side of him.

Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest, who knew she could receive so much love from her best friend.

Soul took a leap of faith and pushed his face closer to hers and pulling her body more into his. Glad to see no protest he attracted his lips to hers in a hot and passionate kiss.

It took Maka a while to respond as she was swearing to herself conscious and her heart.

Once she realised what was going on she responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

The lingering taste of blended punch in the sweet and soft kiss. the feeling of his bite marks on his lips noticeable was driving her insane.

His strong sense of cologne was filling her nose, and the brush of their noses as they both tried deepen the kiss was amazing. Somehow her ponytails had been let free and her hair was flowing in the cool breeze.

Soul parted their lips first, but only to make sure she way happy with where he wanted their relationship lead from here.

"Maka I can't lie to myself and defiantly not you, I have no idea when I fell for you and I know it's cliche to say I love you after a kiss but, I love you. I've craved a relationship with you for a long time and I felt as though we could never express those deep personal feelings for each other. I know it makes me look so uncool, but honestly if you agree it would be the most coolest thing in the world if you could see if we could be more than friends?" Soul asked, hiding his eyes with his bangs in embarrassment.

More embarrassment than having to be in his boxers for a test after getting caught cheating.

Maka giggled as if she was a little girl. Soul had a confused expression in his face as he looked at the nerd, he means it in the nicest way.

"I'm sorry, it's just you're right it's cliche but the most adorable thing you've ever done" she states, hiding her cute smile from Soul.

His face aflames at the comment, trying to hiding the deep blush with his hand. She laughs and moves his hand away before quickly pecking his lips lightly.

"Yes, I would love to see if we could be more than just friends" she smiled, a light blush brushing over her cheeks. "And I feel the same" she added quickly, turning away from the red-eyed boy. He grinned as he tried to get her to look at him.

"How do you feel the same?" He asked cheekily, she made a motion telling him that she zipped her mouth shut.

unidentifiable words came out of her mouth and Soul raises his hand up to his ear and said "What was that?"

"I love you too" she said silently, being developed in a hug. "I thought admitting feelings wasn't cool?" Maka asked the boy gazing down at her.

"Yeah well sometimes cool guys like me have to be uncool" the white-haired male chuckled." Let's get back to the party"

"And I thought cool guys ditched the party?" Maka grinned, glancing up at the boy in her arms.

"Well we barely even arrived to it have been call ditching, plus how else am I suppose to show off my flat chested beauty of a girlfriend?" He smirked as she gave him a death glare.

The Night ended, they had fun none the less. Maka danced with Soul instead of having to dance with her farther. Black*Star might've ended up in the hospital for insulting Maka. Kidd collapsed as patti made a mistake in the play.

While spirit was crying over the fact he couldn't dance with his daughter he was sobbing throughout the whole party, considering Black*Star had an injury Dr Stein was able to perform his highly surprising emotional speech for the Lord Death.

Once Soul and Maka made it home he earned a Maka-Chop for calling her flat chested back at the beach and for complaining at the start of the party. Just because they were trying to be more than friends doesn't mean she had to treat him any differently.

…

Fin.


End file.
